Inked
by Loki's-Phantom-x
Summary: #4 in the Human!Castiel verse. Dean takes Castiel to get a tattoo. Dean/Castiel, fluff. R&R, x


**Inked**

**Summary: **#4 in the Human!Castiel verse. Dean takes Castiel to get a tattoo. Dean/Castiel, fluff. R&R, x

**-x-**

Dean Winchester yawned, waking up slowly in the dim light of his and Castiel's bedroom. He shifted gently, his arm winding tighter around the warm body next to him. Castiel sighed gently, his hands settling gently on Dean's chest. Dean smiled gently, loving the feel of Castiel against his. He cracked one eye open to look at his husband, who was sleeping peacefully. Or so he thought.

"Are you staring at me?" Castiel asked, a small smile forming on his lips. Dean chuckled.

"I'm sorry ... you're just so gorgeous ..." Dean said, as Castiel's eyes opened. Leaf green met ocean blue and they both smiled at each other, before Dean leant over to capture Castiel's lips in his own. His lips were soft against Dean's, before they move down over Dean's jaw line, to his neck and down to his chest, kissing and licking over Dean's protective tattoo.

"What is it with you and my tattoo these days?" Dean asked as Castiel nipped the inked skin with his teeth. He chuckled as Castiel's tongue tickled his skin. "You seem to love it more than usual." Castiel lifted his head, looking Dean in the eye once more.

"It just looks really good on you. I just wondered how I would look with one," he said, putting his head on the pillow next to Dean again. Dean furrowed his brow, but had a smirk on his face.

"You ... want a tattoo?" he asked and Castiel nodded.

"Could I?" Castiel asked, his eyes pleading. Dean smiled at how adorable he looked.

"What do you want? What design?" he asked, running his fingers through Castiel's hair, who almost purred at the action. The former angel ran his fingers over the protective symbol on Dean's chest.

"I wanted that one, like you and Sam. It will be better on hunts ..." Castiel said. They were both silent for a while before Dean spoke.

"Okay."

"What?"

"We'll go get you a tattoo ... but remember, it will hurt like a bitch," Dean said. "My dad had to pin me to the seat when I got mine done."

"I don't mind if you pin me anywhere, Dean ..." Castiel said, with a grin. Dean let out a loud laugh before pressing a kiss to Castiel's lips.

"I bet you wouldn't ..."

**-x-**

The roar of the Impala engine came to a halt as they parked outside Inkling Tattooist a few miles down the road from their home. They climbed out the car and Dean took Castiel's hand and moved to the shop.

"This guy is great. He did my tattoo ..." Dean said, before opening the door and walking in, pulling Castiel in behind him. There was a middle aged man sitting at the reception-y area inside, who had lots of tattoos himself, a beard and a hat sitting on top of long hair. Dean walked up to him and slapped the man on the back in a friendly manner, startling him and making him pull out the earphones he had in.

"Dean Winchester ... how the devil are you?" he asked, standing and hugging Dean.

"Not bad, Nick, not bad ... I want you to meet Castiel ..." he said, pulling back from Nick and he grabbed Castiel's hand, pulling him forward. "He's my husband," he added proudly. Nick held out his hand to shake Castiel's.

"Yeah, I heard you were married. I bumped into Sam a while ago. Meant to pop my head in to say hello ..." he said. "Now, you must be here for a reason. Which one of you is enduring the pain today?" Dean pushed Castiel forward.

"He is," Dean said. Nick nodded and he motioned for Dean and Castiel to follow him. They moved into the room with Nick, where the tattooist chair was in the middle, with posters up all over the walls and all the equipment lying around.

"What is it you want done?" Nick asked, taking a seat. Castiel turned to Dean.

"The same thing Dean has," Castiel said. Dean pulled down his collar to show the pentagram tattoo, and Nick smiled.

"I remember doing that. Will you take off your shirt Dean so I can take a trace of that image? And Castiel, could you take a seat and take off your shirt too. I take it you want it in the same place?" Nick asked and Castiel nodded before taking off his shirt and sitting down. Dean took off his shirt too, and Nick moved forward to trace the image from Dean's chest. Dean and Castiel's eyes met across the room, Dean smiling at his partner. Nick moved forward and began to trace Dean's tattoo, his concentration fixed on it, making a stencil to put on Castiel.

It didn't take long for the stencil to be complete and Nick stepped back from Dean, admiring the picture, making sure of no mistakes.

"Thank you, Dean. Put your shirt back on and we'll get started on Castiel," Nick said, before moving over to prepare the needles and ink. Dean slipped his shirt back on before moving to sit next to Castiel's chair. He slipped his fingers through Castiel's, who turned and smiled at his husband, but Dean could tell he was nervous. Nick moved over to Castiel, pulling on rubber gloves before pressing the image of the tattoo onto Castiel's chest, and peeling it off again, the stencil staying on the former angel's skin.

"You ready?" Nick asked Castiel, as Dean sat down next to his lover. Castiel nodded. "Let's get started then."

**-x-**

Dean wanted to kill Castiel right here, right now. In the nicest way possible, obviously. He had been here for a good hour and he was sure all the bones in his hand had been crushed to dust. Every time Castiel was pained by the needle in his skin, he would squeeze Dean's hand with an inhuman force, which almost made Dean cry.

"Dean, are you okay?" Castiel asked him, as Nick cleaned up the blood on his tattoo. Dean just bit his lip and nodded.

"Yeah ... I'm ... fine," he said, letting go of Castiel's hand before trying to flex his own fingers, which was proving to be very painful.

"All done, Cas ..." Nick said, grabbing a tissue to clean him up a little before he picked up a mirror and held it in front of Castiel, who smiled.

"That's perfect," he said. "Thank you so much." Nick smiled.

"Just keep it clean and don't scratch at it if it itches and you should be fine ..." he said, handing Castiel his t-shirt, who pulled it on before pulling out his wallet. They followed Nick out to the reception area and Castiel paid for his tattoo, before Dean hugged Nick.

"Pop over for a beer sometime, buddy," Dean said. Nick smiled.

"I might just do that. See you later guys," he said, closing the door behind them as they headed to the Impala.

"Cas?"

"Yes, Dean?"

"We may need to stop by a hospital."

**-x-**

Sam was sitting at the kitchen table the next morning reading the paper. He hadn't seen Dean and Castiel since yesterday morning and wondered what they had been up to. Actually, scratch that. He didn't want to know. Suddenly footsteps on the stairs caused him to look up to see Castiel enter the kitchen, wearing only his pyjama bottoms and sporting what looked like a tattoo on his chest. Sam's eyebrows hit his hairline when he saw it.

"Good morning, Sam," Castiel said, smiling, before turning on the coffee machine. "How was your date last night?" Sam nodded.

"Yeah, it was, erm, good. Cas ...?" he started before Dean came into the room.

"Hey, there he is. How was your date with, erm ... what's her face?" Dean said, making Sam roll his eyes.

"Her name is Emily. I told you six times yesterday, dude," he said. Dean held up his hands. "Dean, have you been drawing on Castiel again? I know you have strange kinks, but the last time was just gross." Dean frowned.

"What? No ... I took him to get a tattoo. He wanted one, so I took him to Nick in the next town along," he said. "Looks good on him, no?" Sam smiled.

"It does actually. Suits you. Oh, and Dean?"

"Yeah, Sammy?"

"What happened to your hand?" he asked, pointing to the bandage on Dean's hand. Dean looked at Cas.

"His fault. Almost broke my hand in the parlour."

**-x-**

Castiel lay in bed, half asleep, waiting on Dean to come to bed. He heard the bathroom door close and the soft padding of bare feet on the bedroom carpet as Dean made his way to bed. There was the unmistakable sound of fabric sliding against skin, as Dean obviously stripped off before climbing into bed, his naked body pressing against Castiel's intimately. Castiel wrapped his arm around his lover, pulling him closer, smiling when he felt Dean's lips on his chest.

"So now it's the other way round?" Castiel asked, as Dean nipped at the skin around the tattoo, which made Castiel moan, as it was still slightly sensitive. Dean smirked and place a kiss in the middle of the design.

"It looks really good on you," Dean said, touching it gently with his fingers, making Castiel sigh deeply at the feel of Dean's fingers against his skin. "Does it still hurt?" Castiel shook his head, before leaning down to kiss Dean passionately, their bodies pressed together, joined from the lips all the way down.

"Thank you for taking me to get it done," he said, when he pulled back from Dean. "I love you." Dean smiled widely, those words on Castiel's tongue making him feel like the most important man in the world.

"Well, y'know what, Cas?"

"What?"

"I love you too."


End file.
